villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alexander Isaacs (Clone)
Alexander Isaacs was the secondary antagonist in the 2016 film Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. He was a religious fanatic and an clone of the real Dr. Alexander Isaacs and was created to "cleanse" humanity while the real Isaacs was in stasis. Like the original, he was portrayed by Iain Glen. Appearance Like the original, he was a tall, middle-aged Caucasian man of British background. He had sea-green eyes, and dark blonde hair, much like the original Alexander Isaacs. Personality This clone possessed the same ruthless, sadistic, psychopathic nature as the original. However, due to his following creation and differing experiences, he became more ruthless and sadistic than the original, showing the joy of torturing his prisoners, keeping decapitated Alice clones, lack of empathy and showing no regard of killing his men. The clone seems to possessed a deep religious belief much like the original, but much farther then the real Isaacs did. Even claiming to be sent by the holy instrument of God in wiping the world clean of humanity and adorned his tank with crosses, wore one around his neck and often quoted the Bible. Rather than being a religious fanatic like the original Isaacs, he became an insane zealot willing to use himself as bait for an Undead army just to complete his "holy mission." While he was programmed to believe he was the original, his reaction when he encountered the original Isaacs was different from how a clone would react to their original self. He had a very strong denial he killed the origianl Isaacs, even calling him a liar and abomination and claiming to be the real one. The clone seemed to more interested in asserting his belief that he was the original to Alice rather than stopping her or paying attention to his surroundings, leading to his ultimate downfall. Biography Creation When Global T-Virus pandemic and the extinction of humanity fails to go according to plan, the Umbrella Corporation decides to create another Doctor Isaacs to "cleanse" humanity from the world. When this clone awoken from his stasis, he believed himself to be the real Isaacs. While "cleansing" the world of humanity, he encountered several Alice clones, killing them who oppose his plans, cutting off their heads and storing them in a drawer in his tank as trophies. During this time, he comes to believe he was sent by God to cleanse the world of the human race and transforming him into an insane religious zealot, unlike the real Isaacs. Inside his Umbrella tanks he keeps prisoners he captured and attempts them to indoctrinate into his fanatically religious views. Capturing Alice In order to destroy the rest of humanity, Isaacs sets out three undead armies led by Umbrella tanks to the ruins of Umbrella City where one of the human settlements is located. Along the way, Alice tries to steal an Umbrella motorcycle, but was encounter and capture by Isaacs and his men when she was unconscious. When Alice woke up she was shocked to see Isaacs alive, who latter believed to be dead. She quickly realizes that the Isaacs she killed was simply a clone and believes this was the real Isaacs. While hearing Alice's comments, Isaacs finds out that she knows of the anti-virus and forces her to run behind his tank to force to talk. While Alice disappears Isaacs sent his men to locate her, she begins to fight them and taking out. Isaacs climbs up and battle her himself, even proving to be a match for her, Alice forces Isaacs to release her bindings, he gains the upper hand in the fight. Alice spots a motorcycle in a side compartment of the tank, Alice opens it, amusing Isaacs who knows she can't escape as she is not an authorized user of the motorcycle. In returning a response, She cuts off his hand and uses it to activate the motorcycle and escape. Isaacs' hand is dropped on the ground and is eaten by a zombie. Isaacs enters the tank, in great pain, ordering his men to kill Alice but fails to do so. Isaacs' stump is bandaged and he warns Albert Wesker of the events. Attack on the Settlement Isaacs and his army eventually reaches the human settlement that was located in Raccoon City and prepares to attack it. Isaacs' second tank is destroy by a makeshift bomb made out of gasoline barrel, made Isaacs angered. Isaacs then sends out one of his prisoners as bait and chased by the undead army. As he tries to lead the undead army, he watches a woman runs towards the front gate of the settlement with Claire Redfield and Doc desperately trying to save her When the woman is nearly at the gate, Isaacs has his men kill her with the tank's weapons and then blow open the gate. While Isaacs watches in great delight, his undead army overrun the settlement's defenses, but much to his shock, Alice pour gasoline on the undead army and killing most of them off. Alice then climbs onto his tank and pours gasoline inside, Isaacs realizes what's about to happen and orders his men to close the vents. However, it was to late as Alice ignites the gasoline with a flare. Isaacs escapes through the prisoner compartment from Alice's attack but his tank crew were killed. He then hides nearby and listens in as Alice discusses a mission into the Hive to get the anti-virus. Leading the Army When Isaacs meets up with the other two undead armies he tries to redirect it to defend the Hive, but the tank crew refuses to. Isaacs kills them and takes control of the tank himself and leads the undead armies himself to the crater in Raccoon City. However, he loses control and crashes it, leaving him stuck. Isaacs then jumps out of the tank and decides to lead the undead armies, drawing their attention and leading them on a charge towards the Hive. Encounter with the real Isaacs and Death After leading the undead army to the Hive and finding Alice, he is shocked to see the real Alexander Isaacs right in front of him. The clone questions the real Isaacs which he responded he is the real Isaacs. When clone refuses to believe he was create, he raged and attacks the original, stabbing him multiple time, causing the original Isaacs life support system to fail, killing him. While repeating he is the real Isaacs to Alice, he is attacked and killed by the undead army that was led by an undead Commander Chu. Thanks to the clone's attack, Alice is able to release the anti-virus which kills the Undead army, including the ones attacking the Isaacs clone. Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mutilators Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Military Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:The Heavy